Un endroit étrange nommé réalité
by traveling book's
Summary: Dans une forêt tout en vert, elle est là. Elle virevolte, tournoie, rit, pleure. Tout ça pour oublier. Oublier la dureté de la vie, oublier la guerre, oublier tout ce rouge qui lui colle à la peau. Le vert des arbres est bien plus plaisant, c'est vrai, mais Hermione, à force de ne voir que du vert, ne vas tu pas oublier les autres couleurs ? Réécriture


Vert. Tout est vert autour de moi. Kaki, émeraude,vert pomme, vert foncé vert clair, bleu vert.. Différentes nuances de vert. Et je tourne, je tourne et virevolte, faisant voler ma nuisette blanche, seul grain de lumière dans cette forêt dense. Je pleure, je ris, je murmure, je cris. Dan ma tête tout est embrouillé, alors je tourne, pour ne plus y penser pour me sentir mieux. Et les feuilles tombent accompagnant ma danse folle dans cette prison de verdure. Rien ne transperce le feuillages de ces arbres. Plus rien ne m'atteins, ni les rires, ni les pleurs, ni la vie, ni la mort. Je suis coupé du monde et de ses habitants, seule dans ces bois inexplorés. Alors je tourne, je virevolte, fais semblant d'être heureuse, je pleure aussi, n'empêche pas mes larmes de couler. Après tout, je n'ai personne à qui les cacher.

Je trébuche et je tombe, je n'essaie pas de me relever, trop d'efforts à fournir. L'herbe fraîche me fouette les chevilles, j'ai arrêter de pleurer et je contemple les arbres verts si beau et si laids. Depuis quand n'ai je pas vu le ciel bleu parsemé de nuages de cotons ? La neige si froide et blanche, ces flocons glacés si beaux qui tombent comme des feuilles ? Depuis quand n'ai je pas ressenti les rayons du soleil sur ma peau, le souffle du vent dans mes cheveux ?

Depuis quand n'ai je pas ressenti cette chaleur humaine qui me réchauffe, ce souffle chaud qui me réconforte, cette voix grave qui m'apaise, ces mains fermes et rugueuses dans les miennes ? Ce corps si froid, cet être si orgueilleux mais qui cache un cœur brûlant de compassion et d'amour ?Depuis quand suis je dans cet endroit tout fait de vert, et rien d'autre ? Depuis quand n'ai je pas vu d'autre couleur que celle ci ? Sans doute depuis un long moment.

Je le sais car les autres couleur, je commence à les oublier. Je me rappelle du blond presque blanc de ses cheveux, du gris acier de ses yeux, je me souviens de or si cher à mes yeux, du vert , si cher aux siens. Je me souviens du noir des jours sombre, du jaune des jours ensoleillés, du rose nuancée de cette vie si belle et si fragile. Mais surtout, je me souviens du rouge si sombre qui tachait ma robe blanche autrefois. Ce rouge dont je n'arrivai pas à me débarrasser et qui hantais mes nuits. Ce rouge qui me collait à la peau et qui me faisait me sentir si sale. Je me rappelle de la guerre, de la mort, de la victoire, si petite consolation face à la perte de mon âme. Je me souviens des tremblements de sa voix, de mes yeux embués de larmes, des rires de mes amis qui ne savaient rien, non ils ne savaient rien. Comment auraient ils pu ?

Mais tout cela n'a plus d'importance. Car ces couleurs, je ne les reverrai plus jamais. Je ne retournerai plus là bas, cet endroit nommé « réalité ». Ce lieu ci, vêtu de vert, est bien mieux, même si il est un peu fade, un peu monotone. Même si je me sens un peu seule, ce sera toujours mieux que là bas. Je ne veux plus souffrir ni faire souffrir, j'en ai assez de ce monde injuste alors si c'est cela la réalité, des morts, des martyrs, de la souffrance, des pleurs et ce rouge, encore lui, alors je préfère rester dans le monde des songes, rester une lâche qui fuis son existence même toute sa vie. Après tout, que me reste-t-il ? La plupart de mes amis sont morts, les autres sont partis refaire leur vie, mes parents m'ont oubliés et lui... Je l'ai tué.

Ce rouge qui m'obsède, qui me souille au plus profond de mon âme. J'ai peur, je suis terrifié. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux a faire, avait il dit, son regard arrogant disparu, laissant place à une écœurant visage plein d'amour et de tendresse. Je l'ai détester pour ça. Pour m'avoir forcer à voir ce rouge maudit. Je l'ai haït pour être parti si tôt, pour m'avoir abandonner, pour avoir été si égoïste et lâche. Si il avait été courageux, il se serait battu, il aurait tout fait pour vivre. Mais les serpentards sont des lâches.

Ma chevelure brune, constamment emmêlée le faisait rire et il se plaisait à y glisser les doigts et à la sentir. Maintenant elle est sale et collante, plus sauvage que jamais. Mes yeux noisettes qu'il aimait scruter de ses magnifiques orbes grises et qu'il qualifiait de «mer de chocolat». Il voyait le monde bizarrement. Il était étrangement optimiste, même si son caractère laissai penser le contraire. Il était si simple et si compliqué, je n'avais jamais réussi à savoir à quoi il pensait.

Peut être que ce côté mystérieux et indéchiffrable était ce qui m'attirai le plus chez lui. Plus que son physique d'apollon, plus que son charisme et son sang froid légendaire, plus que son air sarcastique et son sourire étincelant, plus que sa moue boudeuse et son caractère arrogant, plus que son côté joueur et son air félin, plus que le fait qu'il m'aimait plus que tout au monde ? Non, ça m'étonnerait. Je pense que nous aurions pu allez loin, réellement. Si il n'avait pas été le mal et moi le bien. Si il n'avait pas été la glace et moi le feu. Si il n'avait pas été Serpentard et moi Gryffondor. Si il n'avait pas été Sang pur et moi Sang de bourbe. Si il n'avait pas été lui et si je n'avais pas été moi...

Moi aussi je pense bizarrement. Même étalée sur le sol, je continue à y penser. Je ne voulais pas me souvenir, l'oubli est si tentant. Il est à porté de main, là tout prêt. Si j'étendais le bras, pourrais je l'atteindre enfin ? Pourrais je caresser les étoiles qui m'ont toujours semblé inaccessibles. Il est là, si proche et pourtant si éloigné, je le sais, je le sens. Dites moi, comment puis je enfin le rejoindre au cieux ? Combien de temps dois je encore attendre ? Je n'en peux plus de cette agonie sans fin, de se trou où je tombe inlassablement, de cette tristesse qui m'est murmurée telle une litanie sans fin. Je ferme les yeux, tiens, mes larmes sont revenus.

_« Peut être que les serpentards ne sont pas courageux, mais le but des Gryffondors n'est-t-il pas de l'être à leur place ? »_

Où ai je entendu ces paroles déjà ? Je ne parviens pas à m'en souvenir. Elles semblent si douces et si dures. Je ne suis pas sûr de les comprendre... Est ce que cela veut dire que je dois être forte ? Mais à quoi bon être forte ? Pour qui ?

_« Pourquoi pas pour toi même, pour une fois ? »_

Pour moi ? Ais je le droit de m'accorder quelque chose ? J'ai toujours vécu pour les autres, pourquoi ça changerai maintenant ? Prendre soin de moi, m'accorder des pauses, négliger les cours, tout cela n'était juste pas envisageable. Et maintenant que tout est fini, devrais je tout recommencer, repartir de zéro et mener une nouvelle vie ? Dans cet endroit nommé « réalité » ?

_« Si le monde ne te convient pas, tu n'as qu'à le changer. Après tout tu es Hermionne Granger, celle que rien n'arrête ! »_

Hermionne Granger ? Est ce mon nom ? Sûrement. Mais il y en a un autre, que j'ai sur le bout de la langue, mais qui m'échappe sans cesse. J'ai l'impression qu'il est important...

- Tu es perdu ?

J'ouvre les yeux brusquement et je vois une minuscule tête penchée sur moi. Vert pomme et ronde aux traits enfantins dotée de deux grands yeux bleu-vert qui me scrutent avec curiosité. Bizarrement à l'envers, quelle tête étrange...

- Non, pas vraiment. Je murmure à l'être vert.

Pourtant je ne t'ai jamais vue par ici. Je n'ai jamais de visiteur, c'est étrange, oui très étrange.

- Il y a un début à tout non ?

-C'est vrai.

Et le silence se fait. Pas un silence pesant, pas un silence de mort, un silence tranquille et calme. Je me laisse bercée par le mouvement des feuilles. La petite créature, elle ne cesse de m'observer, elle semble réfléchir.

-Mais tu dois bien venir de quelque part non ? Demande-t-elle tout à coup.

Je hoche la tête distraitement.

-Mais tu dois avoir des amis qui t'attendent aussi ! Continue-t-elle, ils doivent être très tristes...

-Sans doute, mais là d'où je viens, tout est rouge. D'un rouge sombre et écœurant. Je préfère le vert des arbres, la nature si reposante et sereine.

- Ce monde dont tu me parles ne doit pas être si horrible ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a des choses bien là bas !

- Oui il doit y en avoir, bien sûr, je dis en soupirant.

Le petit lutin se blotti contre moi et murmure :

- Raconte moi

Alors je lui raconte. Pendant de longues minutes, peut être des heures. Je lui parle de ce monde si doux et si dur, je lui parle du soleil et de la lune, des rires et des pleurs. Je lui explique comment s'organisent les humains si nombreux sur Terre. Je décris la faune et la flore, les quatres saisons, les pays glaciaux ou arides. Je parle des jours où la vie est grise et fade et ceux où elle est rose et joyeuse. Je lui parle aussi de se rouge monstrueux, celui qui m'a fait fuir ce monde. Mais surtout, surtout je parle de lui. Lui, ses défauts, ses qualités, son optimisme à tout épreuves, lui son caractère narcissique, lui son physique parfait, lui, dont je ne parviens pas à me remémorer le nom. Lui qui a coloré ma vie, lui et son départ qui m'ont tant fait souffrir.

-Oh mais je le connaît son nom ! S'écrie la petite créature.

-Vraiment ? Je me redresse.

-Mais c'est un secret … Chuchote-t-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Dit le moi, je promet de ne pas le répéter. La supplie-je

-Je te le dis si tu me promets une chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-Emmène moi dans ce monde dont tu me parles tant, dit-elle un air rêveur collé sur sa bouille ronde.

-Mais je ne sais pas comment faire...

-Si tu essaies, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras !

-D'accord, je souri, pressée de connaître enfin le nom tant recherché, dit moi son nom.

-C'est une personne qui t'aime et que tu aimes,commence-t-elle en s'approchant de mon oreille, son nom est Draco Malefoy.

Un éclair blanc me traverse et ce fût le noir.

-Elle ouvre les yeux !

Tout est flou autour de moi. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et discernes des silhouettes humaines s'activer autour de moi. Où suis je ?

-Hermione ! Quelqu'un agrippe le cou et m'enlace. Je remarque des cheveux bruns et une cicatrice sur son front. Qui est ce déjà ? Ah oui, je me rappelle.

-Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Où suis je ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu viens d'accoucher Hermionne, regarde c'est un garçon !

Mon ami approche un bébé près de moi. Si petit, si mignon, est ce le mien ? On dirait. Sur sa tête se dresse un fin duvet blond, presque blanc. _Comme lui_.

-Il n'a pas encore ouvert les yeux, explique le survivant, ce sera une surprise pour tout le monde.

-Harry, ce bébé, de qui est il ? Je demande soudain.

-Mais... A toi bien sûr, dit il en prenant un air étonné.

-Le père Harry, le père, je m'impatiente.

-Oh... A toi de nous le dire. Il me répond, la mine sombre, avant de se reculer.

Je connaît la réponse, bien sûr. Il n'y a toujours eu que lui. Dans cette pièce blanche, s'entasse une dizaine de personnes qui me sont familières. Peu à peu, tout me reviens en mémoire. Je me souviens de mes amis, des couleurs du monde, de mon enfant, de notre enfant. Il ouvre doucement les yeux sur le monde, et quels yeux... L'un est d'acier et l'autre d'un vert intense. Tous sont surpris, sauf moi. Le lutin m'a fait tenir promesse. Je sourie, d'un sourire plein de larmes. Mais ce sont des larmes de joie. Après tout rien n'est perdu. Dans cet enfant, Il vit encore. Je lui montrerai ce monde si dur et doux, si sale et imparfait, ce monde où il a vécu et où je vis maintenant, ce monde plein de défauts, mais que je me suis prise à aimer, cet endroit un peu fou, nommé «Réalité»

Bienvenue dans mon monde petit Silva, j'espère que tu t'y plairas. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, à toi de le changer pour qu'il devienne un endroit où il fait bon vivre. Je compte sur toi. Mais maman est fatigué alors elle va encore dormir un peu, tâche de me réveiller quand le monde sera à ton goût.

* Silva : forêt

Merci de laisser quelques rewiews et désolé pour les fautes.


End file.
